


may i have this dance

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [15]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Background Penny/Original Female Character, Ball, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Dancing, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, historical setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: “May I have this dance?”Simon turned rapidly, hearing Baz’s voice behind him, almost headbutting Agatha (standing uncomfortably close to him) in the face. He didn’t even think Baz had come to this, considering his father had forbidden them from even being in the same building. But there he was. Coattails and waistcoat and all.





	may i have this dance

**Author's Note:**

> COC day 15! Halfway, we made it!  
> This work was inspired by a book called The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue by Mackenzi Lee, which I really love and would highly recommend reading if you like Carry On.

“May I have this dance?”

Simon turned rapidly, hearing Baz’s voice behind him, almost headbutting Agatha (standing uncomfortably close to him) in the face. He didn’t even think Baz had come to this, considering his father had forbidden them from even being in the same building. But there he was. Coattails and waistcoat and all. He looked abso-bloody-lutely _amazing,_ his tan complexion and navy-blue outfit looked gorgeous, and the pale lilac patterns on his waistcoat stood out, looking sharp against the dark colours. His hair was loose, something he would normally shy away from in a public setting, but it looked brilliant, and Simon didn’t know why he usually refused to let his beautiful hair show. He looked taller than usual, and striking, and powerful, and rich, and bloody handsome. Baz bowed, unnecessarily formally, and Simon was about to step forward to take his hand, when Agatha walked straight past her and took it first, her baby-blue dress swishing around her ankles.

Simon had just one or two problems with that, no biggie.

First of all, though he really didn’t like her and hated being forced into courting her to cover up _other_ relationships, she had been flirting with him. She had been standing so close, twirling her hair around her finger, and giggling at everything he said. Although he wasn’t interested, it had been a nice self esteem boost that a very pretty girl was attracted to him. She kissed him on the cheek at one point, and leaned in to whisper something in his ear, and then as soon as Baz (admittedly infinitely more attractive than him) turned up with his smooth voice and dark hair, she had up and left! He totally understood, he would too, but _still!_ Not cool!

And secondly. He and Baz… they were kind of a thing. They hadn’t put a name to it- being seen together by either of their parents could have ended in disaster, but there were definitely feelings there. And they had kissed very passionately quite a few times. Initiated by both of them. And they have talked about it- they agreed to keep _them_ secret for a while. But this ball was pretty much all young people, people they knew, and that they knew were open-minded. They had been excited to finally dance together and go as a pair, to get dressed up and make everyone want them or want to be them. Or, that was the idea. Until a servant had walked in on them making out and, because she was being paid very well to keep an eye on Baz, ran straight (ha!)  to his father and got them forced apart. And now Agatha, somehow the only person alive unaware that he and Baz were an item, was all over him, pressing up against him, and Baz looked _very_ uncomfortable. He would’ve looked like an asshole if he said no, so he just had to go along with it.

The music started- the Vivace movement of one of Graupner’s concertos, if he wasn’t wrong- and Agatha swept Baz onto the dance floor. They did look good together, Simon had to admit- Agatha’s golden-princess beauty to Baz’s dark, almost vampirical good looks. But they didn’t look _right_ like he and Baz did. Agatha was the only one who seemed very happy about the arrangement. She was energetic and enthusiastic, and Baz looked bored and disappointed, like he had been waiting to surprise someone with a gift and just found out someone already told them about it. He kept shooting Simon desperate, almost comical looks, bluntly conveying the message ‘save me!’ (Simon thought he could’ve been a bit less rude to Agatha, but he wasn’t complaining.) The movement wasn’t long, and it was upbeat, and before he knew it Baz had walked away from Agatha’s seductive glances and touches and back to Simon, who was eagerly awaiting him. Agatha, for the first time Simon had ever seen, actually looked a little disappointed that a boy had denied her. Clearly she didn’t know Baz wasn’t exactly into women.

Simon greeted him with a formal kiss on the hand, making Baz laugh, before grabbing his hands and holding them loosely and giving him a peck on the cheek.

“I think you probably guessed I wasn’t looking to dance with Miss Wellbelove.” Simon nodded and chuckled, breaking his hand away to run through the mess of curls at the top of his head, trying to smooth them down. Baz grabbed it back, leaving his hair messy. “Stop! It looks adorable.”

“I’m so glad you could make it! How did you slip away?”

“Told my father I was coming here with Wellbelove, and that you wouldn’t be here. You?”

“Told mine I was coming with Penelope! She had to lie, too, so at least we’ll cover for each other. No clue where she is. Maybe with that lady she’s sweet on.” Baz chuckled and led Simon to a corner of the room where they weren’t so prominent, just in case any of their families’ henchmen happened to be there, and pulled Simon closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. Simon draped his over Baz’ shoulders, having to reach up a little. The corner was less lit up; the only light coming from a  few candles. It was downright secluded and private for a ballroom filled with people. Simon couldn’t think of a better place to be right at that moment.

“You look very pretty, Simon. You clean up well.” Simon laughed again and pressed his forehead against Baz’s shoulder. “No, seriously. You look amazing. Normally I don’t like red, but you pull it off handsomely.”

“Says you, Mr. ‘I-look-beautiful-everywhere-all-the-time’! You look like a Greek god.” Baz flushed a little; Simon always showered him in compliments and he still had the reaction he had the first time. They swayed slowly to the faint music from the orchestra on the other side of the room, knowing nobody was looking. Simon looked up and kissed Baz softly on the lips, having to strain a little since he was significantly shorter. Baz was smiling, but suppressed it so the kiss didn’t turn into awkward teeth-clashing, and kissed back, Simon being forced to lean backwards. It was all very dramatic and romantic, and it felt like a million suns burning bright. Just being _able_ to kiss like this was worth the possible wrath of his father. It was worth anything. The music finished, and both Baz and Simon joined in the applause. They both knew a new dance would be starting, and they should rejoin the rest of the people if they wanted to join in. The strings began again (the Telemann viola concerto this time, the first movement), slow and rich and beautiful.

“Now, I was trying to ask you this before, hopefully I won’t get cockblocked by Agatha this time,” Simon swatted his arm, but smiled, knowing what he was going to say. “May I have this dance, Master Snow?” Baz kissed his hand again, and Simon took it gleefully.

“Absolutely you may, Master Pitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this was SO fun to write. Huuuuuge shoutout to [pidgethegreatgunderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgethegreatgunderson) for giving me the names of the songs I used, they're both really beautiful.  
> My tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com) and this was crossposted there.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
